The Death of a Parabatia
by Booknerd566
Summary: A Stand-Alone story I wrote with OC characters in an Original Insistute...Sydney and Felton are parabatai, closer than siblings, but one mission turns bad. I will expand into a whole story if people like it! R&R Please! Rated T for death.


**Hello Fanfiction world! Call me Nerd or Booknerd I don't care ^.^ I've been thinking of this Mortal Insturment fanfiction for a while and i decided to make an account to type it up and post it ^.^ Its kinda sad, I guess you can tell by the name hehe...Anyway I hope you guys like it and if you do I might make a whole story out of it! I have an idea alread :D~**

We knew the mission was risky. But we had to take it, that's what Shadowhunters do. We had heard that there was a group of demons living in an old abondened warehouse, but no one was sure of the numbers. At first my mom thought it was only rumors spread among the Downworlders. Then they started talking more about it and we knew we had to check it out. I wish we hadn't, because that was the day my_parabatai _died.

"Up? Or Down?" I questioned staring in my mirror.

"I don't think it really matters, we're going to fight demons, not enter a beauty pageant." he said from somewhere in my room. I could hear him rummaging through things. I turned around from the mirror.

"Will you quit that?" I asked him walking over to him. I grabbed his arms and pulled them out of my desk drawer and then closed it.

"Ah come on Sydney, we're _parabatai_, we shouldn't keep secrets." He said and then smirked.

"I'm not keeping secrets, I just don't like people going through my stuff." I told him walking back over to my mirror.

"Plus I need a stele." He added. I heard a jump as he jumped on my bed. I turned around again.

"What happened to yours?" I asked.

"Remember? During our last mission I rolled on it and it broke." he said. I sighed.

"You, Felton Firestorm, have serious problems with breaking steles." I said and then walked over to the weapon holders I had on my wall. I produced a stele from one of them and tossed it at him. "Now mark up, we need to be leaving soon." I told him and returned to my mirror putting my hair up in a pony tail before I heard Felton curse behind me. "What now?" I asked turning once again. I saw he had messed up on his strength rune on his right arm. He was right handed, so it was understandable. "Honestly Felton, you should of asked for my help." I then plopped on the bed next to him taking the stele from his hand and started to fix the rune. "I'm beginning to think you keep messing these up on purpose." nearly every time we had to apply runes he messed them up.

"Well you are the best rune drawer I know," Felton said smirking.

"You know three Shadowhunters other than yourself. My mom, my dad, and me. That doesn't exactly qualify me as being the best. And you need to start learning to do this on you're own. What happens if I d-" He cut me off.

"You're not going to die. I'll protect you, that's what _parabatai_ do." Felton said.

I didn't say anything to that except, "Stop moving you're arm, I need to do the rest."

After a little while I had finished on Felton and I applied my own runes. "Do you need a seraph blade?" I asked him getting off my bed, tossing the stele at him. I then walked to one of the weapon holders and pulled out the seraph blade, Amira. I stuck it in the holder across my back and also grabbed a stele for me that I put in my pocket.

"No, I still have mine. I don't break blades." Felton said rolling off my bed.

"Time to go." A voice said from my doorway. It was my mom, she was in shadowhunter gear and marked up.

"This place is really something." Felton commented as we entered the old warehouse. "Spooky."

"Well duh, its a warehouse not a palace." I said sarcastically. We walked on a little further until we saw that the warehouse was divided into two parts, a storage part and a loading part.

"You two take the storage." My dad told us. We both nodded walking silently over there. Felton and I walked side by side, matching step for step. Suddenly he stopped and held up a hand to signal me to stop. He must've heard something. I pulled my blade out a whispered its name to it. It then activated. Felton had done the same with his blade. We now stood back to back ready to face whatever there was. Suddenly something bursted out of one of the boxes at Felton. He swung the blade and killed it.

"Scorprio Demon." He commented. I then craned by head to the side hearing a creak. I grabbed a dagger from my belt and threw it at a box. I heard a shriek and I knew I had killed some demon. "By the Angel..." Felton said as Demons seemed to apphear from everywhere, behind boxes and in them. He pulled out another blade ready to fight. I pulled out another dagger. There were all types of demons. Scorprio, Moloch, to name a couple. The demons seemed to stare at us for a moment until I threw a dagger at one. It died and then they attacked.

I had quickly grabbed my last dagger from my belt and matched two blows from two demons on my sides. I kicked my foot out as another came at my from the front. This was going to be a horrible battle.

Sometime later my dad joined us, hearing the commotion. My mom was outside calling for the few other shadowhunters in the city. We had been fighting for a while, we were tiring out but the demons kept coming, there was hundreds. I had lost my last dagger a while ago and was fighting with only my blade now. I finally slayed the demon I had been fighting and I quickly glanced at Felton. He was fighting three, so i jumped in to help.

"Thought you could use some help." I told him slashing at a demon.

"Maybe a tad." he answered. "By the way, there's a dagger in my back pocket, take it." I nodded and quickly grabbed it from his pocket before landing a blow on another demon. In the next couple minutes Felton and I had been seperated by demons, but we hadn't noticed. We knew the battle was almost done. I then killed the last demon I was fighting. I sighed and wiped sweat and blood off my forehead.

"Sydney!" I heard Felton shout before he was fight feet in front of me blocking the blow of a Scorprio's tail with his arm. He winces and then stabbed it with his blade and it started to fold in on itself. It then happened too fast.

A moloch demon rammed into Felton, knocking him down and clawing at him with it's claws creating deep wounds. "No!" I screamed running to them and then slicing the head off of the demon. "Felton!" I cried dropping to my knees and cradling him. His eyes were half open staring into mine.

"I like your hair up..." He managed to choke out before his eyes closed.

"Felton! Wake up!" I screamed. Then my dad was at our side grabbing Felton's wrist.

"He's not dead, but his pulse is weak. We need to get him back to the Insistute." My dad instructed.

The back-up Shadowhunters had arrived just as my dad and I carried Felton out of the warehouse and luckily they had a car, we had walked. In the car we had made temortary bandages out of clothes and I drew multiple _Iratzes _on him. He had demon poision in his system though so this did little.

When we finnaly arrived at the Insistute it felt like we had been in the car for hours although I knew it was about five minutes. My mom and dad rushed him into the infirmary. They forced me to stay outside and I was going crazy. I was pacing up and down the hall refusing to take care of my own small wounds or relax. All I could think about was Felton.

Then it happened. I was at the top of the hall about to turn back and walk back down it when my _parabatai _marking started to burn. Then I felt something in my chest. I knew what had happened. I ran back down the hall throwing open the doors of the infirmary. I saw Felton bloody on a bed, so still.

"Sydney-" My mom started but I toned her out. I was beginning to walk towards Felton when I felt my dad's arms hold me back.

"Let me go!" I yelled desperately. He shook his head.

"There was nothing we could do, Sydney. He had lost too much blood and the poison amount was too great" he said. Now I shook my head not believing it though I felt it. Felton was gone, just like that.


End file.
